Destinies Intertwined
by Saiyan Cora
Summary: What happens when a Saiyan girl named Tenki comes to Earth in search of the Prince of all Saiyans? Read to find out. OC: Tenki Reedited and reposted Chapter 8 posted
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does. Oh yes when you read this fan-fic of mine take note that I purposely made it a little inaccurate. Because I can! Hell if I wanted to I could have Future Trunks have a twenty foot beard on his ass if I wanted to cause I have the power to! Enjoy my fan-fic (please give good reviews) also this fan-fic is meant for Mature Audiences. It has foul language, explicit content, nudity, and sexual situations.

A/N: Edited chapters by Rocky-White Wolf of Curses

* * *

**One morning at Capsule Corp...**

"VEGETA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Bulma yelled on the screen that appeared in Vegeta's room.

Vegeta groaned.

"What now woman?" he mumbled as he turned over onto his stomach.

Bulma's lower eyelid twitched. She angrily sighed, turned off the screen then ran into Vegeta's room. Bulma walked over to his bed and ripped off his covers.

"VEGETA! GET UP NOW!" she yelled.

Her yelling caused Vegeta to fall out of his bed from the shock. His tail severely bristled.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMAN! Can't The Prince Of All Saiyans get any sleep around here?"

Bulma glared at him.

"I don't care what you're the _Prince_ of! You could be the Prince Of Moldy Cheese for all I care. It's almost one in the afternoon! It's not my fault that you were up all night training in the Gravity Chamber."

Vegeta glared right back.

"Well it's not my fault that I had to work with crappy equipment crafted by a low rank mechanic!" Vegeta said in his defense.

Bulma paused for a moment then glared at the Saiyan Prince.

"Well if I am such a low rank mechanic and make such crappy equipment, that means you get crappy training so you have low rank strength!"

She stormed out of the room.

Vegeta blinked, yawned and got up off of the floor

'_What's that woman's problem? Must be that time of the month or something,' _he thought.

Vegeta walked over into the bathroom. Still in shorts, and half asleep, he accidentally picked up Bulma's new and unused electric toothbrush. He put toothpaste on it and started to brush his teeth His finger ran down the side of the toothbrush until he pressed the on button without meaning to, and the toothbrush sprang to life!

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?" Vegeta yelled and threw the toothbrush across the room.

Bulma rushed into the room.

"What's with all of the ruckus? What happened?" she asked Vegeta pointed accusingly at the toothbrush.

"This damn accursed thing attacked me when I was using it, that stupid demonic toothbrush!" Bulma blinked and picked up the toothbrush and examined it. After a short period of time, she started laughing, she fell slightly limp and dropped the toothbrush and laughed some more. "What exactly, do you find so humorous woman?"

Bulma wiped a tear from her eye.

"Aw, come on chill out will ya? For one thing it's just an electric toothbrush. It cleans your teeth a lot better than a normal toothbrush, and another thing…that's my toothbrush. It's all right though I haven't used it yet. You can have it if you want it," she said.

She winked then left.

Vegeta's eyes widened.

'_Stupid earthling woman, she always finds a way to annoy me, and why in the living hell was her toothbrush in my bathroom?'_ he thought as he put his saiyan armor on. He then walked over to the window, opened it, jumped out, and headed for the Gravity room.

**Meanwhile in space…**

A small saiyan space pod heads towards earth, within it held a young girl.

"I'm almost there, I can't wait…Prince Vegeta," she said to herself.

She then yawned and leaned back, then fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N Well here is the re-edited ch. 1. Thanks for reading. Also special thanks to Rocky-White Wolf of Curses for helping me with the re-editing of my fic. :3 enjoy. 


	2. Tenki

Authors note: Yes I'm finally on Chapter 2! Hope you people appreciate the fan-fic I am writing. And Rocky is still editing the chaps up to chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Buzz! _

Vegeta pressed the button and set the gravity chamber to five hundred times gravity.

A mechanical voice said, "Five hundred times gravity activated. Warning! Gravity exceeding more than the human body can handle."

Vegeta scoffed.

"Hmm, I'm not human."

He then felt the gravity sharply intensify.

_'__Dammit! Why is Kakarot stronger then me? The Prince Of All Saiyans? Whereas, he, a dim-witted low class fighter? I will bridge the gap that lies between us.'_

He powered up and darted wall-to-wall as he was getting used to the intense gravity.

* * *

**Back in space…**

The Saiyan space pod breached Earth's atmosphere, then crashed into the Earth. The door to the space pod creaked open.

"Finally I have reached Earth. I have heard that Prince Vegeta and Kakarot are here," she smiled. "First I should grab something edible and then I'll find Prince Vegeta and Kakarot." She then headed to a nearby lake with assorted fruit trees standing next to it. She pulled an apple off of a tree branch. "Well, it looks edible." She took a cautious bite. "Pretty tasty. Not bad either." She finished the apple and threw the core away. "Now to take a bath. Good thing this lake was nearby." She carelessly stripped herself and slowly walked into the water. The shock of the coldness made her tail bristle and she shuddered. "Nhh, you'd think the water here would be warmer than others. Oh well, I've bathed in colder."

After she walked out and put her Saiyan armor on (After she braided her hair).

"Now to find Prince Vegeta and Kakarot." She put her scouter back on and she pressed the button where the scouter connected to her ear. The scouter beeped and she said, "I'm detecting two powerful entities in two completely different directions. I guess I'll go to the one that's closer."

She ran, jumped, and flew away.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Son Goku's house…**

"Goku… exactly how much do you need to eat to satisfy your stomach?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku blinked and scratched his head in thought.

"Enough food to fill me up!" he laughed spraying crumbs everywhere.

Chi-Chi twitched and fell over. When she gained her composure, she shook her head sadly and sighed.

"Oh Goku, what are we going to do with you?" she asked before leaving the room.

He continued eating until he sensed someone coming.

"Someone's headed this way. I've never sensed this power level before. I wonder who it is?" Goku asked himself quietly.

Without a second thought, he got up from what he was doing and headed outside. After a few moments, a girl touched down onto the ground and she glanced at Goku.

"Are you Kakarot?" she asked.

Goku put his goofy-happy face on and said, "Yeah, except my name is Son Goku. And who are you?"

The girl said in response, "Well, okay then, my name is Tenki and I have been traveling for a long time to try and find more of my kind. Kakarot, I am a Saiyan, just like you."

Goku blinked.

"Wow, that's so awesome!" He walked around Tenki and came back to the front again. "Yep, your Saiyan alright," Goku said, grinning. "Hey, would you like to come in? I won't bite."

Tenki nodded and she gave him a small smile. Goku gestured for her to follow and went into the house with her following.

'_What an intriguing house! It's cozy,'_ she thought.

Chi-Chi walked into the room and she saw Tenki.

"GOKU! How many times do I have to tell you to not bring guests into the house without permission?"

Goku gave her a nervous look.

"Uh, I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I forgot…"

"Well, don't forget it next time Goku! She needs to leave now! Gohan's studying and he doesn't need any distractions!"

Goku glanced at Tenki and whispered, "Sorry Tenki, but you'll have to come back later once Chi-Chi cools off-"

"I HEARD THAT!" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen.

Tenki sweat dropped and said, "I will see you later Kakarot." She walked out the door. "Now to find Prince Vegeta…"

* * *

A/N: Edited by Rocky-White Wolf of Curses. Okay, you get the idea. Chapter 3 coming soon. :3 


	3. Tenki's Talk With Vegeta

AN: I do not own DBZ and I probably never will. That's about all I have to say, so read and review please. Edited by Rocky-White Wolf of Curses.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta walked out of the gravity room and headed towards Capsule Corp. He walked down the hall, through his room, and he went into his bathroom. He glared at the electric toothbrush that he had used earlier that day and he took off his Saiyan armor. Just as he was about to get into the shower, Bulma walked in.

_BAM!_

The door swung opened and she walked in.

"Hey Vegeta…" Bulma started to say until she saw that Vegeta was in the nude. She started to blush and Vegeta got angry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" Vegeta yelled.

She darkened in the face even more and ran out of the room while slamming the door. _'Holy Kami, there is something seriously wrong with that woman,'_ Vegeta thought as he got into the shower.

**Outside Capsule Corp…**

"Capsule Corp.? Why would Prince Vegeta waste his time with this tacky place?" Tenki asked in a whisper. "Oh well at least he's here." She jumped up into a nearby tree and sat on a branch to wait.

**Back Inside Capsule Corp….**

Vegeta grabbed the blue-colored container, held it over his head, and squeezed the cool liquid onto his head. He put the container back and scrubbed and lathered up his hair. He then put his soapy head underneath the showerhead and rinsed off his hair. After he turned the water off, he stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Then he walked into his room and chucked the towel off to the side. He put on a fresh Saiyan uniform and armor. He looked out the window.

'_I'm sensing someone outside, but who is it?'_ Vegeta asked in thought as he jumped out the opened window.

'_I wonder what Prince Vegeta looks like,'_ Tenki thought. _'Well at least I'll be able to identify him by his tail and by my scouter. That is, if it wasn't sliced off.'_

She started to space off when she suddenly heard, "HEY! Who are you and what do you want?"

Tenki looked at Vegeta and smiled.

'_This must be him,'_ she thought as she jumped out of the tree.

Vegeta watched and when she landed, he had a shocked look on his face.

'_How is this possible? Another Saiyan? And a female one at that,'_ he thought.

"My name is Tenki. I am a Saiyan just like you and Kakarot. It's about time I found you… Prince Vegeta," Tenki said.

Vegeta looked dumbstruck for a moment and then asked, "Wait, how in the living hell is that possible? Myself, Kakarot, and his whelp are the only Saiyans alive."

Tenki looked at Vegeta and sighed.

"I guess I shall explain everything to you…" Vegeta watched her expectantly. "A short while before Vegeta-sai was destroyed, I was taken to planet Yoken for some early training and set it up for sale. My father stayed because he had a mission coming. The day Vegeta-sai was annihilated, my father was one of the many Saiyans who stood up to Frieza and was killed with the rest of the race. So you, Kakarot, his brother Raditz, Nappa, and my mother were the only ones that survived."

Vegeta stood there, half way in deep thought, then asked, "And what of your mother? Why isn't she here?"

"Years ago, when I was about five, when my mother and I were still on Planet Yoken, Frieza sent his Shi-tappa (henchman) Dodoria, to come and make sure all of us Saiyans were dead," she answered. "He brutally injured my mother and I tried to stop him, but he easily overpowered me and I was sent crashing into a near-by abandoned building. I lost consciousness and Dodoria, as foolish and careless as he is, thinking we would die anyways, left us for dead. When I woke up, I was trapped under some rubble, but I managed to crawl my way out. I went and found my mother, who was near dead, told me to find any other surviving Saiyans, preferably you, and try to avoid Frieza at all costs. She died shortly after that. When my mother passed away, I luckily found a Healing chamber. Once I was healed, I took a space pod and went in search of you or anyone else of our race. And I finally did."

There was a brief pause before Vegeta spoke.

"But, how did you know that Kakarot and I were here?" he asked.

Tenki pointed at her scouter.

"I received a transmission from your scouter about you being on Earth in search of the dragonballs, whatever they are," Tenki said. "I think they can grant any wish, am I correct?"

Vegeta nodded.

"So, what are your intentions now that you've found me?"

Tenki shrugged and said, "I don't know to tell the truth. I just did what my mother told me to do and I guess she didn't want me to die at the hands of Frieza and his filthy henchman."

Vegeta smirked.

"Let me test your abilities," he remarked charging at her.

Tenki readied herself and when Vegeta made a swift kick to her head, she ducked at near blinding speed and grabbed his leg. She swung him around and threw him towards the ground.

Vegeta instantly got back up and smirked.

"Not bad girl. Now tell me, how did you gain so much speed for someone of your power level?"

Tenki frowned.

"Planet Yoken is one of the most gravity intense planets in the whole galaxy. I can practically float on light gravity. I trained on that planet for most of my life."

"Hm. If your so confident in your abilities, come back tomorrow for some intense training," Vegeta said smirking.

"Of course I'll be ready! Just you wait!" Tenki shouted. Then sounding calmer she added, "I will see you tomorrow then Prince Vegeta."

She did a short bow and flew away.

'_We'll just see now won't we,'_ Vegeta thought as he went back into Capsule Corp.

"Okay, now I'll try Kakarot's place again," Tenki said to herself, flying faster.

* * *

AN: Edited by Rocky-White Wolf of Curses. What did you all think of this? I hope this chapter was to your liking and please leave a review on your way out. Please review. :3 


	4. Kakarot

AN: Hi. I finally get to post chapter four! I'm so exited! I already have ch. 5 written out. Well enough rambling I'll let you read chapter 4.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Ok Mom. I've finished all of my homework, can I go out and play now?" Gohan asked his mother.

"Alright Gohan, since you were a good boy to finish your studies. Now you may go out and play. You deserve it," Chichi replied.

Gohan smiled.

"Thanks Mom, you're the greatest," he said and ran out the kitchen door. He looked around and yelled, "DAAAAAADYYYYY! Are you out here?"

But what Gohan didn't know was that Goku was hiding behind the chimney on the roof.

'_Oh boy, Gohan will never think of looking here,'_ Goku thought and grinned to himself.

"DAAAAAA-Oh?" Gohan looked at the roof and saw Goku's hair sticking up from behind the chimney.

Gohan grinned and thought, _'Wow, now is my chance to surprise Dad.'_

He then suppressed his chi and quickly and quietly levitated onto the rooftop. He tiptoed over to the chimney. Just as he was halfway through his leap in attempt to scare Goku, he was suddenly caught in midair, which scared Gohan to the point of screaming, but wound up laughing because Goku was tickling him. Both laughed for a short while. When the laughing stopped, Gohan finally spoke.

"Daddy, am I ever going to catch you off-guard?"

Goku sat Gohan down and patted his head and smiled.

"Maybe Gohan, someday you just might-TAG! YOUR IT!"

Goku jumped off of the roof and ran while laughing hysterically.

From above, Tenki watched.

'_What in the hell are they doing?'_ she asked in thought and watched for a while longer.

Minutes later she landed in front of Goku, which made him jump. Goku grinned.

"Hey, you came back!"

Tenki blinked.

"Of course I did, you told me to come back later. Did you forget?"

Goku laughed.

"Of course not!"

Gohan walked over to Goku and clung to his leg.

"Daddy, who is she?"

Goku smiled.

"Tenki, I would like you to meet my son Gohan. Gohan this is Tenki, a Saiyan survivor."

Gohan blinked.

"But Daddy, aren't most Saiyans evil?"

Goku thought about it for a moment then got a suspicious look, leaned close to Tenki and asked, "Tenki, you wouldn't be evil by any chance would ya?"

Tenki severely sweat dropped.

"N-not that I know of. I-I don't want to destroy this planet or anything."

Goku laughed.

"That's good to know."

Then Tenki got a serious expression.

"Kakarot, there are things I need to tell you. Please listen."

This got Goku's attention. He listened to Tenki's life story. Afterward, Goku felt saddened.

"That's too bad, well at least you got to see your parents, and I never met mine… HEY! What are you going to do now that you are here?"

Tenki sweat dropped at Goku's outburst.

"Well I am going to train with Prince Vegeta tomorrow. I don't know what to expect, but intense training."

Goku blinked and said, "Awww, I wanted to train with you… OH WELL! Maybe next time! But don't worry, Vegeta may be very tough and all, but I'm sure you will do great. I can sense it!"

Tenki smiled.

"Thank you. Gohan, there is no need to be shy."

She patted Gohan's head. Gohan blushed and ran into the house. Goku started to laugh when…

_GROOOWWWL!_

Goku clenched his stomach. Tenki raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Guess I am hungry. Well, good luck on your training tomorrow," Goku said and headed into his house.

'_Well I'd have to say that was interesting. Now back to my space pod,'_ she thought and headed back to her space pod. Once she got there, she opened it up, got in, leaned back, and shut the door. _'Mother…I did what you asked, I hope you are pleased with me,'_ she thought and went to sleep with thoughts of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Vegeta sleepily looked at the clock. 2:39 is what it read.

'_Damn it's this late already. I guess it was well worth it,'_ he thought as he climbed into bed.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

AN: Yes, done with Ch. 4. Hope you all liked it and don't forget to review. :3 


	5. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

**Chapter 5: Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP! _

The alarm clock rang annoyingly. Unfortunately it stunned Vegeta. He sat up in a daze for a moment then glanced at the ringing clock, 7:45 am.

"Damn annoying piece of crap!" he growled and obliterated the clock with a small chi blast.

He then got up and put his saiyan armor on.

"Why is that every morning I get woken up so hastily? First that annoying women comes in screeching at me to get up. Now that accursed clock went berserk and woke me up," Vegeta said quietly to himself and put his saiyan armor on and left his room and walked down the hallway.

Bulma approached him.

"So Vegeta, how are you enjoying the new alarm clock I installed into your room? I can see it works more efficiently then my other strategies."

Vegeta clenched his fists.

"So you were the one who put that infernal device in there to wake me up so damn early."

Bulma nodded.

"It's to help you wake up in the morning."

Vegeta scoffed.

"Who cares anyway? It's been reduced into a pile of morphed metal! I have some business to attend to so get out of my way and leave me alone woman!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and stepped out of his way. Vegeta walked passed her, opened the door to the balcony, and jumped off.

Elsewhere… 

Tenki yawned, stretched, and got out of her space pod and ran towards Capsule Corp. Just as Vegeta landed, Tenki arrived.

"Hm, you kept me waiting, are you ready for a years worth of training?" Tenki nodded. "Well then, follow me, and try not to lag behind, girl," Vegeta sneered and flew off with Tenki close behind.

_'__We're training for an entire year! Wow, receiving training from the Prince Of All Saiyans is such an honor!'_ she thought.

When they had arrived at Kami's lookout, Vegeta led her to the massive doors where Mr. Popo stood.

"Why hello Vegeta. How nice it is to see you again. Will you and your friend be training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber today?"

_'__Hyperbolic Time Chamber? What's that?'_ Tenki thought.

"Now why else would I come here you moron? Now hurry up and open that blasted door already, my patience is wearing thin!" Vegeta snapped.

Mr. Popo gasped and opened the door nervously. A bright light shot out which caused Tenki to flinch "I-Its bright." Vegeta glanced at her "It's not as bright inside. Now come on." He headed on in. Tenki paused then followed.

When she entered, she got a look of shock.

_'__What is this place? It's huge!'_ she thought and walked around. She observed the pantry, which held a years worth of food. Tenki then noticed two curtains and opened both of them. _'Oh, these beds are interesting,'_ she thought. Next she headed to the bathroom and examined the surroundings. She saw a substantial bathtub, two doors, one leading to a toilet, and the other leading to a shower. _'At least there are places to clean myself,'_ Tenki thought.

She then left the bathroom. Vegeta approached her.

"Get used to your surroundings. We will begin tomorrow. Also, take my advice; don't wander off too far. That is, if you value your life."

He walked away after. Moments after, she heard the sound of water running.

_'__Vegeta must be showering.'_

Tenki heavily blushed at the unholy thoughts that ran through her mind.

"I guess I'll go to bed," Tenki whispered and walked over to one of the curtains, rested down onto the bed, shut the curtain, and fell asleep.

As soon as his shower was over with, Vegeta got out, dried himself off, grabbed his armor from the drier, and put them back on. As soon as this was accomplished, he walked over to the beds and opened a curtain where he saw Tenki fast asleep. He watched for a short moment then closed the curtain. He went to the other on and climbed into bed.

_'__I never had though that in all of my life that I would ever see a living female saiyan. Which makes me wonder; are there other saiyans out there?'_

With that thought stuck on his mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

**The Following Morning…**

Tenki awakened and stared blankly at the ceiling. Then sat up.

"In all of my life, I have never slept in a bed that was this comfortable," she mumbled. Tenki then got up when her stomach growled. Her eyes widened.

_'__Well, it must be time to eat,'_ she thought.

She walked over to the pantry, went in, and grabbed a package of noodles, a variety of vegetables, and a small package of beef. She then gathered her things and headed to the kitchen where she cooked all of the assorted ingredients in a big pot. When it was finally cooked, she cleaned up her mess and poured the contents of the pot into a bowl.

Next she grabbed a set of chopsticks. (after scrambling around for them) She sat at the table and ate her meal. When she was done, she washed her bowl, and put her chopsticks away. Tenki walked over to the edge where the tiled floor ended and the infinite space began. She sat down and waited.

At this time Vegeta got up and stepped out of bed. He then stretched and cracked his neck. He headed toward the empty space, where he found Tenki sitting. He walked passed her, paused, and then glanced over his shoulder.

"Ready for your training?"

Tenki nodded. She stood up and followed Vegeta, who started to walk again. The further they went, Tenki could feel the gravity intensify. As soon as they were far enough, Vegeta turned around.

"Now show me what you can do."

He charged at her. Tenki caught his punch and kicked him in the side. He grabbed her ankle, swung, and threw her. She recovered with a backflip. Vegeta smirked then started to power up. Tenki readied herself. Vegeta's hair turned golden blonde and spikier, while his eyes changed to a piercing emerald green color. Tenki's eyes widened. She pressed the button on her scouter. When it was activated, it started scanning Vegeta's power, but a short time after doing so, the scouter malfunctioned and exploded.

She made a sound of pain and shock. She then spoke in a shaky voice.

"H-How? A-Are you really a S-Super S-Saiyan?"

Vegeta laughed.

"Of course I am. I attained my power through intense training. What did you expect for that reaction from the scouter? A peace of metal cannot analyze my power."

Tenki then asked, "What kind of Training did you endure?"

"It was a life or death situation. Well, think you can handle my immense power?"

Tenki smirked.

"We will have to see."

Vegeta put his hands together by his head.

"GALIK GUN!"

Tenki stood there thinking. She could deflect the blast. She got into a defensive stance. At first she was able to protect herself. But before she could deflect, she was overwhelmed by the magnitude of the blast. Vegeta stood there and waited. The dust cleared away and he saw Tenki just lying there.

_'__Maybe I overdid it,'_ he thought.

He started to walk over, when Tenki suddenly jumped up; she brushed herself off and spoke.

"Now my armors dirtied up."

After she attacked him with various punches, kicks, and random energy blasts, the training continued.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the deep reaches of space…**

"Tell me Zarbon; how long until we reach that pathetic dust ball Earth?" Frieza asked his loyal adviser/henchmen.

"I'd say within an day or so M'lord Frieza."

Frieza snickered.

"Those Saiyans shall parish, especially Vegeta and that other Saiyan…Goku was it?"

Zarbon looked at Frieza.

"But Lord Frieza, pardon me for asking, but aren't there only three Saiyans left? Vegeta, that Goku, and his son?"

Frieza shook his head.

"No Zarbon. As being a master at exterminating those baboons, I can smell those brainless wastes of space miles away. There are more of those scum on earth."

_'__Heh, first I will kill Vegeta slowly and painfully. Then I'll kill that idiot Goku's friends and family in front of him and of course kill Goku, and last I will destroy the Earth,'_ Frieza thought to himself humorously.

"Zarbon!"

"Yes, M'lord?"

"Heh, when we get there, we're going to kill the filth one by one. I want you and Dodoria to find Vegeta and bring him straight to me."

"Yes sir! What a clever idea. Those saiyans won't see it coming."

Frieza's eyes narrowed.

"Zarbon, don't be such a suck up!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses: Yay! Finally finished reediting Chapter 5! Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review:3 If you have any questions or concerns please PM or e-mail Saiyan Cora. Chapter 6 is on the way!

(I'll be reediting the rest of Saiyan Cora's chapters and post them since her computer won't allow her to do it instead. You'll be 'seeing' more of me in the future… hopefully)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Wow Prince Vegeta, I knew you were good, but not this good. You're a lot better then I anticipated." Tenki said while catching her breath.

Vegeta smirked,

"Your not half bad either, but! You still have lots to learn. Tomorrow I will teach you how to sense other power levels, that scouter couldn't handle analyzing my power level."

He said and walked off.

Tenki's body ached,

"A shower will do nicely."

And she headed to the bathroom. When she got there, she undressed and got into the shower. After turning on the water, she started to wash herself, when she was through with her shower, Tenki hopped out and dried off, after, she picked up her clothes,

"What am I going to do? My armor is tattered; I might as well wash it. Oh god, what am I going to wear while my clothes are washing?" she said to herself a little dark red in the face, she tightly wrapped her towel around herself then went to the washing machine, threw her clothes in, sat on the dryer and waited.

'_What am I going to do after my training with Prince Vegeta? Oh mother, I wish you had told me anything else I could do.'_ She thought as the washer buzzed.

"Oh, they must be done, that was fast. She said to herself and took them out of the washer and put them in the dryer, then waited. Shortly after, it buzzed,

"_Jeeze these things run fast.'_

She took her armor out then put it on. She walked back into the bathroom, braided her hair. She tied the end of it with a small blue ribbon.

"My only keepsake of my mother." She said and sighed

She left the building still damp, and went to the beds and looked around.

'_Prince Vegeta probably went to bed. I guess I will too.'_

She thought and climbed in to the empty bed and quickly fell asleep.

The Following Morning…

Tenki woke up feeling refreshed, she smiled and stretched, then got out of bed and immediately headed to the training area where she found Vegeta, standing in wait with his back to her. He glanced over his shoulder at her before she got close enough to invade space.

"It's about time you got up. Now onto business, you will soon no longer rely on that worthless scouter. First thing you need to do is close you eyes. It will heighten your other senses."

She did what she was told.

'_What's going to happen?'_ she thought and waited for further instructions.

"Now, I want you to try to "Feel" my presence. And I am not going to stay in the same place." She heard him say.

Tenki braced herself and concentrated with all she had to detect Vegeta. She couldn't sense anything.

"Vegeta-sama, how will I know where you are? I can't see or hear you."

She asked.

"You will know you can sense me when you can dodge my attacks without having to see me." He responded.

She flinched and made a sound of pain for she received a harsh kick from behind.

Tenki recovered and tried harder, she felt him just barely enough to where his attack got her in the arm. This continued on for a while, after excruciating hours of training, Tenki finally mastered sensing other power levels. Vegeta paused,

"I'm impressed onna, you mastered this technique faster then I thought you would.

You can open your eyes now." He said.

She opened her eyes and flinched again as her eyes adjusted to the light

"Can you continue?" Vegeta asked her.

She nodded her head and the intense training continued.

It got to be late into the night when their training ended for the day. Vegeta left and went into the bathroom. Tenki was still on the ground; she managed to get up and stumbled over to her bed then layed there.

'_Ouch, I think Prince Vegeta went too tough on me today. Although I can't expect him to gave me any special treatment. Man am I going to hurt in the morning.'_ She thought and without bothering to close the curtain, she turned over and drifted off to sleep

Several months of training later…

Tenki woke up feeling achy but she got up anyway, she yawned and walked into the kitchen and prepared herself a big meal (all saiyans have a much higher metabolism then that of humans if you didn't already know) soon after she devoured every bit of it, then cleaned up and headed out to the training grounds.

She again found Vegeta standing there. He smirked

"Lets make this session, interesting."

He said and turned around, with a simple gesture of his hand, the ground ignited in flames. Tenki's eyes widened,

"We're training in that?!"

Vegeta nodded,

"Why scared?" he mocked

Tenki frowned and shook her head,

"Of course not, it just came as a shock that's all."

"Good, we wouldn't want you to be intimidated by the environment we're training in, now would we?"

Tenki shook her head again.

Vegeta casually walked into the flames, Tenki pursued, and the training began.

Tenki punched Vegeta in the chest as he kicked her in the side.

'_Oh god, I must concentrate on training, but these flames are killing me!'_ she thought as she defended herself from one of Vegeta's energy blasts.

Not only did she feel like she was burning all over, she had her opponent's attacks to worry about.

Over time, it grew harder and harder for her to shield herself, then Vegeta disappeared,

"Oh man where did he go?" she spoke out loud and looked around.

For a moment all that can be heard was the roaring of the immense flames, her quickened pulse and her frayed breathing, when Vegeta appeared behind her. Tenki sensed this but before she could react, Vegeta kicked her from behind, sending her soaring through the flames; she landed flat on her stomach. Tenki cringed; to her it felt like her whole front side was melting, when suddenly the flames stopped. Tenki looked up, she saw everything grow dim and massive stones of ice fell from above. She gasped and struggled to get up, and then she began blasting the chunks of ice directly above her.

"Don't forget, you have me to handle as well. These conditions are the least of your problems." Vegeta spoke from behind her.

Tenki stopped and turned around to see the saiyan prince charge at her, she dodged him again and jumped onto a falling ice chunk. Vegeta immediately followed which turned into a series of jumping from one ice boulder to another then meeting atop another for brief combat.

'_Damn, I knew from the start that training with Vegeta would be difficult, but not this difficult!'_ Tenki thought and blasted another ice stone, which turned, into multiple pieces of ice. She suddenly felt her leg being grabbed, she looked and it was Vegeta. He spun her around. Then let go which sent her crashing through many boulders, when she hit the icy floor, she slid a few feet.

'_Oh god, I can't move!'_ Tenki thought.

A huge Ice boulder fell down and crushed her right arm. She cried out loudly in pain.

Vegeta landed next to her and with another quick movement of his hand all of the icy hazards disappeared.

"I never said training with me would be easy you know." He said.

Tenki struggled to sit up, when she did, she examined her sore, bleeding arm.

"Are you able to continue?" Vegeta asked.

Tenki nodded,

"This is just minor damage, I'll be fine." She lied

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't believe that." He picked her up, swung her over her his shoulder and headed back.

When they got there, he layed her on one of the empty beds

"Your arm should heal quickly considering your saiyan. Training will continue tomorrow. Inform me if your arm is bothering you tomorrow." He told her then closed the curtain and left.

Tenki just stayed there and looked at her arm once more, the bleeding had stopped.

"I really should clean this up, but I am so tired I cant even blink." She said then went to sleep.

Tenki woke up later on in the night. She sat up and flimsily got out of bed. She stumbled to the bathroom.

It took her great difficulty to take off her armor since she could only use one of her arms. Once she completed the task, she ran a bath and sunk into the water.

She first rinsed and cleaned her arm, then finished up by washing the rest of her. A short while later, the water was the color of blood.

Tenki emptied the tub and dried off then redressed. She left and headed back to bed. Halfway there she paused and saw Vegeta still engaging in intense training. Her eyes widened,

"He is still training? No wonder he is so strong. I need to train more everyday. Even if it means death." she thought out loud and went back to bed.

AN: Muaha! I finally finished Chapter six! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! Now onto chapter seven:3


	7. Instincts

Chapter 7: Instincts

"Hey dad, wasn't Tenki going to train with Vegeta today?" Gohan asked his father at the kitchen table.

Goku thought about it while slurping up noodles.

Once he swallowed the noodles, he replied, "Now I remember! Yeah she and Vegeta are training. I wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta took her to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Gohan's eyes widened.

"Do you think she will be ok? I mean she is going up against Vegeta."

Goku took a bite out of a turkey leg.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be great!" he said and took another bite.

"ACHOO!" Tenki sneezed and left her bed.

She strode into the kitchen where she found Vegeta, sitting in a chair, spacing out. Tenki sat in the chair next to him. He glanced at her.

After a short pause Tenki asked, "Um, Vegeta-sama, I have to ask, is Frieza dead?"

Vegeta nodded his head.

"Kakarot took care of him back on Planet Namek."

"But I always thought you'd be the one to kill him."

Vegeta shrugged.

"The damn clown beat me to the punch," he said then asked, "Have you ever seen Frieza?"

"Yes actually. I barely escaped him. He sure is ugly though. By the way, what ever happened to Raditz and Nappa?"  
Vegeta was astounded at the very question, but answered anyway.

"Raditz foolishly died at the hands of a Namekian called Piccolo. As for Nappa, I exterminated him myself."

Tenki looked surprised and asked, "But why Vegeta-sama?"

Vegeta scoffed.

"Nappa was a weak-minded coward, he disserved to die."

Tenki paused. A minute or two later she broke the silence.

"What's our agenda for today?"

Vegeta thought for a moment then responded.

"I was thinking of taking the day off if you don't mind."

Tenki shook her head and smiled.

"No I don't mind at all. Oh I was about to fix something to eat, do you want anything?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"Not interested."

"Vegeta-sama, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just feeling light-headed," he said coldly then got up and left.

'_I wonder what is wrong with him. Is he as okay as he says?'_ Tenki thought, got up, and made a sandwich for herself and ate it.

Soon after she went into the bathroom where she noticed the bathtub was already full of water. She pondered and looked around to make sure that Vegeta wasn't around.

No one.

Feeling secure, she stripped and got in.

Moments later she heard the door open, to this she gasped quietly and sunk to her shoulders.

She watched Vegeta walk in, casually took off his clothes, seemingly not noticing Tenki in there, then got in on the other side of the tub.

"Huh," the prince of saiyans grunted. "One would think with a fighting spirit such as yours, you wouldn't be so shy." For lack of a better come back, the wet girl sank to the perspective of a frog. Vegeta cracked his knuckles and leaned back. "Did you ever stand a chance in mating season?"

He grinned at his own joke.

"Likely. But you would deserve better then any of those weaklings."

Tenki blinked; was it her imagination, or was Vegeta speaking of her in reference of a prospective mate? The water reflected the redness of her face. Vegeta sat so still, she easily could've mistaken him for dead.

She came up and watched him.

"Vegeta-sama?" No answer. Tenki couldn't place any visible breathing and she sensed his chi waning. "What the hell?" She crept closer, closing the short gap of distance between them. "Vegeta-sama?" Again no response. She touched his shoulder, yet it received no attention. Tenki frowned. "Speak to me Vegeta-sama. Stop playing this cruel trick!"

And again the Saiyan Prince stayed still. She moved face-to-face with him and put her hand in front of his nostrils; no air passed through them.

"Vegeta-?" She was silenced by the slightest kiss to the cheek. She reddened while the realization sunk in then flung herself backwards and sent a good portion of water sloshing out of the tub. Vegeta sat there laughing. "That was uncalled for!" Tenki fairly raised her voice; she fumbled with a loofa as a mild distraction from her face becoming beet red.

Vegeta laughed some more. So she threw the loofa at him and folded her arms. The assault failed when the weapon was caught.

The rest of the bath was taken in space and silence. At the end, Tenki fleeing rather hurriedly and Vegeta taking his time to slowly finish his doings. Collecting everything of hers and rapidly dressing, Tenki sidled around, trying to pinpoint Vegeta's location and avoid being seen.

All of a sudden…

"Hello little girl."

Damn, all of a sudden face to face with the very thing she was trying to evade.

"Um, hello Vegeta-sama," Tenki said, a nervous blush following. "I-I was just about-" she felt a tingle rush up her spine.

A strange albeit familiar smell reached her nostrils. To this thought left her mind for a moment, leaving her lightheaded and dizzy. The pheromones of a Saiyan male, she realized, just as the tip her tail curled with an unintentional purr from her throat. She quickly silenced herself.

"A-Are you feeling okay Vegeta-sama?"

"Yes, I am fine," Vegeta mumbled.

The intense smell of pheromones was again noticed. She felt the sensation of falling.

Her tail lightly bristled. Vegeta just watched, a corner of his mouth barely twitching.

Tenki nervously swallowed the lump forming in her throat, whilst her tail began to swish on its own accord. Drawn by instinct, though repulsed by her sense of self, she took a step backwards, thereby hitting the wall. She could barely see herself reflected in the Prince's eyes; all pink cheeks and shyness, eyes wide and fearful.

He observed her silently, his own tail beginning to make restless gyrations around his legs; this girl seemed terribly shy, though was quite obviously responding to him.

'_Dammit! Why is my body acting this way?'_ she thought to herself. _'What am I to do?'_

There was a brief pause.

"Girl! Why are you so nervous?" Vegeta asked.

"I-I'm not n-nervous, it's just that I-"

"Then why are you trembling so?"

Tenki nervously played with a strand of her hair in a failing attempt to calm herself down. Vegeta frowned, reached up, and grasped Tenki's hair.

"Are you trying to distract yourself from me?"

Tenki's blush strengthened to a heavy red.

"N-No V-Vegeta-sama, I just fidget when I'm nervous."

Vegeta smirked.

"So, just as I thought, you are nervous!"

"S-So I am," she said, anxiously laughing. "What of it Vegeta-sama?"

She slightly struggled while her tail swayed wildly. Vegeta exhaled through his nose and loosened his grip. The scent of pheromones grew more where they stood. Vegeta spoke.

"Girl, you do know of the Saiyan instincts right?"

Tenki paused for what seemed like an eternity and then finally broke the silence.

"N-Not entirely Vegeta-sama. M-My mother told me only of brief details of our instincts. I know a small part of it. T-That every year, Saiyans mate… And it happens to be that time, if I'm not mistaken."

There was silence. A bead of sweat formed on her brow. They were so close together that their body heat began to form into one. The overbearing scent of Saiyan Pheromones and the deep warmth was almost too much to bear for either Saiyan to handle; the limited space between them was the only thing keeping them from going insane.

In spite of all shyness, Tenki reached up and gently gave the slightest kiss to the Prince's lips. Because of her extreme shyness, Vegeta took this as a shock, but he grasped onto her shoulders and pulled her closer, thus deepening the kiss. He ran his thumb over the nape of her neck and slid it under the fabric of her training uniform, then pulled until most of the upper part of her body was exposed.

Tenki pulled away and flushed the heaviest shade of red Vegeta has ever seen. She shivered from her upper half being exposed and cold.

'_Its not very warm in here.'_ She thought.

Though she was tempted to flee. Tenki again with her hands and started to pull and remove the saiyan prince's armor. At the same time, Vegeta slid one hand under the remaining part of the fabric and cupped her breast and used the other hand to remove the rest of her battle-ridden armor. Then cupped the other breast. Meanwhile Tenki ran her hands over the smooth, well-defined muscles.

'_This must be the result from all the extra training Vegeta-sama has been doing.'_ She thought as the prince's hands left her chest; she closed her eyes tightly, stiffening as they slid downwards, embracing the flesh of her middle to bring her against. He bent, tracing the line of her jaw with his tongue and emitting a soft growl. She tensed, and he growled at her. She flinched at the sound, and instinctively growled back, a feeling began to swell deep inside of her. The irreversible need to mat and ravage the saiyan prince with everything she had, down to the last bit of strength within her. But it was her timid-ness the held her back Vegeta then reached and bit the lobe of her ear and whispered,

"I know what it is you desire right about now, you want to ravage me to the core. But it's your shyness that's preventing you from executing the action. Was that all or am I forgetting something?"

Tenki's eyes widened,

"H-how did you know? You know exactly what I was feeling?"

He laughed softly into her ear

"Little girl, can you expect no less from the Prince Of All Saiyans?"

Her lips trembled, "Mate me…please?" she pleaded.

He growled, possessively digging his nails into the small of her back,

"Don't say please. You're too much of a women to say please…"

She shut her eyes.

"Vegeta-sama… mate me…now."

He nipped her chin affectionately,

"That's the spirit." He lifted her slender body over his shoulder.

She helplessly hung there as he started to walk. A soft growl emanated from her throat and raised her head.

Her eyes flashed a bright gold color as she was taken out of the hallway.

The next day…

Tenki jolted up, wide-awake and aching more then ever. She lazily looked around and saw that she was alone.

Curling her arms sluggishly around her legs and blushed deeply. Her bed heavily smelled of rut and sweat.

'_Did what I think happen, happened?'_ she thought. Her lower body twinged in pain. _'Yep, it did. I wonder what Vegeta-sama is doing? Most likely training.'_

Tenki crawled across the bed and poked her head out to inspect her surroundings.

No one seemed to be there.

So she stepped out, beginning to head back to the hallway, but then fell.

"Man, Vegeta-sama really did a number on me last night. I'm lucky that I can even walk." She spoke while trying to get back up. She used the wall as leverage to help. Tenki continued down the hallway. After spotting her clothes she gathered them up and ran to the bathroom. Upon getting there, she jumped into the small bathtub. She sank into the water until she was completely submerged.

The dehydrated fluids on her body came off and thickened the water.

After a moment Tenki rose for air, there was a thick layer of film on her.

She reached over and grabbed the same loofa she used as an attack weapon on Vegeta the night before, then lathered it up and started to scrub herself.

Tenki blushed heavily as flashbacks from the previous night rushed to her head.

She breathed a heavy sigh, and kept on scrubbing herself. When she was done washing, she crawled out, still aching.

She examined herself, mentally counting bruises, marks and scrapes

"God, I have bruises on my bruises!"

She said to herself and pulled her clothes on then headed back to bed.

"I'm so tired, I think I will take a nap."

Tenki gently layed her head on her pillow and went to sleep.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Atoning for The Sins He's Been Given

**Warning: There is rape references in the next few chapters!**

If you cannot stomach it, then skip through it. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Two Days Later…**

Tenki finally awoke, still in pain. After getting out of bed, she searched for the prince. She found him in the bright infinite space, training. She ran out to him. He turned around and faced her.

"Its fine time you woke up."

She blushed in embarrassment.

"H-How long have I been asleep?"

"I believe two days. You must've been exhausted from the past few days."

He smirked. Tenki laughed nervously.

"I guess so." There was some silence. "Well now that I have been rested up…I am ready to train."

Vegeta nodded.

"Good." Tenki charged forward and uppercut him in the chin. While he was airborne, she grabbed him by the ankle and swung him around. Vegeta carefully aimed then shot a blast at her. It collided with her head. She let go. He appeared behind her then shot a bigger blast then from before. She simply back flipped over it. "Hm, it looks like you've toughened up a bit. But you are still in need of serious training," Vegeta told her. He started to power up. Tenki did the same. When Vegeta reached Super Saiyan level he spoke to her. "Prepare yourself! This will be the most rigorous training you have ever received!"

He ran at her with lightning speed. She jumped straight up with Vegeta pursuing. She glanced down, then shot multiple blasts towards him. He deflected every one. He then grabbed her arm and smashed her to the ground. When she got back up, he aimed the palm of his hand in her face.

"Take this Onna! BIG BANG ATTACK!"

He launched a powerful blast from his hand. Tenki crossed her arms over her face in defense. The energy pushed against her as she tried hard to push it away. As luck would have it, she couldn't budge it. The pressure of it drove her to her knees. Vegeta raised his hands in the air and showered her with millions of blasts, making it harder for her to concentrate. Tenki raised her chi some more.

'_I will not…give up!'_

She forced the blast back with her own. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. But he quickly dodged it and landed next to her.

"You have gotten stronger, I can clearly see that. I think its fine time that you became a Super Saiyan."

Tenki's eyes widened.

"You think I can become one!"

Vegeta nodded.

"If Kakarrot can do it, so can you."

"But how can I? How?" she asked, standing up straight.

"First, clear your mind of all distracting thoughts. Then think about everything that has ever tormented you or angered you…maybe your mothers death for instance? Last, attack me with all of that fury…"

Tenki nodded and cleared her head.

'_Mother, if I was stronger, I-I would've... You would still be alive. I'm sorry,'_ she thought while the memories of her mother sunk in. She closed her eyes to concentrate. _'__Frieza, this is all your doing! And there is no way for me to avenge my mother now that you're dead.'_

She gritted her teeth and clutched her fists.

"D-Dammit…"

Her energy began to rise. Over time, it was enough to shake the ground.

"Impressive Onna," Vegeta commented quietly.

The more these thought drifted in her mind, the stronger her chi rose. Her aura suddenly changed. Then, her hair flickered a golden tint. Just as suddenly as she started, she stopped. She fell to her knees, out of breath.

"Apparently you don't have the right kind of motivation," Vegeta stated. "Can you continue?"

Tenki nodded.

"Yes Vegeta-Sama."

She got up and charged at him. He caught her punch, pulled her close and kneed her in the stomach. She coughed up blood. He smirked at her before heaving her across the floor. She slid several feet. She rolled over and got back up. A brightly colored orb formed in her hand. She raised it in the air. It continuously got bigger and bigger. Vegeta, not wanting to wait for her to finish, ran and kicked her in the stomach. She lost control of the energy. Vegeta jumped above it and punched the orb. It broke into thousands of miniature blasts and cascaded down on her. Vegeta jumped away to a safe distance.

Once everything cleared up Vegeta went to investigate. He found her there, lying on the ground. He nudged her.

"Are you cognizant Onna?"

There was no response. He checked her pulse; there was still a steady beat. He picked her up and carried her back to he own bed.

* * *

**Later That Night…**

Tenki sat upright in shock. She looked around and sighed. She crept out of bed and again found herself face-to-face with Vegeta. He looked her up and down.

"So, you're finally awake. You're not terribly hurt are you?" he asked in a mocking tone. Tenki shook her head and blushed. "We have only one week until training is over. So... ready to continue?"

She nodded. He grabbed her by the wrist and took her over to the infinite space area.

"Vegeta-Sama? What are we going to do in our training today?"

He let go of her wrist.

"You need to continue trying to turn into a Super Saiyan."

He turned and swung a kick at her. She ducked and tripped him. Then she blasted him multiple times. He jumped out of it, rushed forward and punched her in the stomach. Her armor shattered and cracked off. She used his arm as leverage to pull herself up. Then she kicked him upside the head. He flew a good few feet.

He got back up and wiped the blood off of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes; now its very clear you have gotten stronger."

Tenki smirked.

"Only because of all the training I got from you."

Vegeta snickered.

"Must be." Then he suddenly disappeared. Tenki looked around, desperately trying to sense his chi. "Up here!" She looked up and saw his hands together, charging a blast. "FINAL FLASH!"

A huge entity of energy shot right at her.

'_Damn! I can't possibly hope to dodge that! Oh jeez!'_

She held the palms of her hands flat above her and caught the blast. Struggling to push it back, she powered up, then shot her own blast. It absorbed Vegeta's own, doubling in power. It countered back at Vegeta. His eyes widened in shock. He powered up his Final Flash, but the more power he put into it, the stronger Tenki's attack got. It soon overpowered him entirely.

"Wh-What the!"

Vegeta was directly hit by the overwhelming energy. He fell towards the ground and hit. He tilted his head upward to look at his opponent.

Tenki was breathing heavily. Her hair was pointed and golden and her eyes, a piercing emerald. She slowly lowered to the ground. She fell limply on one knee, fatigued. She reverted back to normal, unintentionally. Vegeta struggled, but got up.

They both looked up at each other at the same time. Then they flew at each other with full speed. He punched her across the face, the same time as Tenki punched him. They both flew backward and landed on their backs harshly.

'_N-No! I can't move…'_ Tenki thought

'_D-Dammit! why cant I move?' _Vegeta thought.

They passed out at the same time.

* * *

**Many Hours Later…**

The two woke up at the same time and stood. Tenki coughed up some blood then laughed.

"It looks like we got each other pretty good, huh, Vegeta-Sama?"

Vegeta nodded.

"This is the fist time I have ever been reduced to a draw. Consider yourself lucky." He paused, watching her closely. "You do realize, Onna, that you turned into a Super Saiyan in the heat of battle?"

Her eyes widened.

"Really? I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy trying to survive to notice."

He smirked.

"Now try to do it again."

Tenki nodded.

"Yes Vegeta-Sama."

She powered up. The process was slower due to over-exhaustion. Eventually her hair began to flicker from brown to gold, then stopped at brown. She fell to her knees. Vegeta suddenly had a thought.

"I have a question for you Onna?" She looked up at him. "That attack you did earlier, what was it? Why was it able to absorb mine?"

Tenki shook her head.

"I have no idea. It just…happened as a…last resort sort of thing. So I am as much in the dark as you."

Vegeta observed her silently while she finished catching her breath.

"Hm... Well, in any case, do you think you can continue?"

Tenki stood back up.

"To be honest, I am tired. But I will train."

Vegeta nodded and reverted to Super Saiyan status.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

**Meanwhile At Goku's House...**

'_Goku…Goku…GOKU! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!'_ King Kai yelled in Goku's head.

Goku jumped in shock.

'_Ow King Kai, that hurt. What was that for?'_

King Kai snorted.

'_Well maybe if you'd spend more time paying attention than eating, this wouldn't happen.'_

'_Gosh King Kai I'm sorry. So, what's up?'_

'_Goku, listen carefully. I received a distress call from Namek. I think Frieza is reining terror again! You need to go there right away!'_

Goku narrowed his eyes and stood up from the dinner table.

'_Some people just never learn!'_

"Dad are you okay?" Gohan asked after seeing his dad jump. "You suddenly looked serious."

Goku's face lit up.

"Of course I'm okay! I was mind-speaking with King Kai! Listen Gohan, tell your mother I'll be gone for a while. I have to go to Namek."

Gohan looked at his father with concern.

"But why?"

Goku patted his son's head.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon."

He then touched his forehead with two of his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

**Back At The Hyperbolic Time Chamber…**

In the heat of battle, Vegeta sent Tenki sliding across the floor. She jumped back up and ran at him. He readied himself, but to his surprise, she slid underneath him, jumped up and reverse heel kicked him in the ribs. His armor cracked. He coughed up blood. He grabbed her leg, pulled her forward and punched her in the stomach with all of his strength.

_CRACK!_

She smacked into the ground and coughed up blood. Vegeta jumped back and clutched his side as crimson fluid ran down his leg. Tenki rolled over onto her stomach while coughing up more blood. She pushed herself off the ground.

"I think, n-now would be a g-good time for resting. Don't y-you think, Vegeta-S-Sama?" she asked as she tried to keep her balance.

Vegeta growled.

"Fine," he said annoyed, though he too was just as tired as she was.

They both went back to the resting area. At the same time they collapsed into their own beds and went to sleep.

* * *

**Final Day At The HTC…**

"Okay Onna. You're finally able to turn Super Saiyan, but you're still unable to stay in form for very long. We need to train extra hard so you can increase the duration of your state," Vegeta said to Tenki.

She nodded.

"Yes, we might as well make it worthwhile, Vegeta-Sama."

Vegeta snickered.

"Now, come at me!"

Tenki went into her Super Saiyan state and charged at the Saiyan Prince. She kneed him in the stomach and uppercut his chin. He rose into the air and fired his Big Bang attack. She caught it with one hand, then hurled it back at him. He dodged it with ease and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He flew up to her and snatched her by the throat. She kicked him in the stomach before he could do anything. He lost his grip and jumped a few feet away. Then, with a flick of his hand, there was a roar of flames once again.

"This shouldn't be difficult since you're a Super Saiyan now."

'_I didn't do so well the last time this happened,'_ she thought.

They began combat. About two minutes into the spar, she reverted back to normal.

"Change back into a Super Saiyan!" he demanded.

Tenki inhaled and sharply raised her chi, but she didn't transform.

"I can't…I don't have enough power," she said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Try harder."

She tried even harder. Then finally, her hair spiked gold and her eyes were like piercing emeralds. Vegeta smirked.

"That's better."

She flew at him. He caught both of her punches and kicks then blasted her. She deflected it.

"Galik Gun!"

"Sonic absorption!"

She shot a green blast which absorbed the Galik gun and went at Vegeta. Once it had cleared up, Vegeta was no where to be seen.

"Where did he-?"

"Behind you!"

Before Tenki could turn around...

_CRACK!_

...His fist went through her back and out her stomach. She coughed.

_Splat!_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Blood ran down her front. She smirked.

"Not going to get me that easily Vegeta-Sama."

She elbowed him in the face. He stumbled back a few steps. She continuously punched him right and left, forcing him to step back. Vegeta caught her last punch and tossed her aside. Tenki got back up to attack when...

_BONG! BONG! BONG!_

...The Chambers bells rang.

"Dammit! Our time is up!" Vegeta snapped.

Both of them reverted back to their normal states and headed out. Mr. Popo waited for them outside. He greeted them.

"Hello Vegeta. You look…well. Would you like some Senzu beans? Korin dropped them off earlier."

Vegeta nodded.

"Of course."

Tenki raised an eyebrow.

'_What are Senzu beans?'_ she asked in thought.

"How many would you like Vegeta?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"How many do you think you big oaf!"

Mr. Popo gasped, startled at Vegeta's question.

"Oh my. Do forgive me Vegeta, here's two."

He handed him two of the green beans. Vegeta tossed one to Tenki, who caught it.

"What is it?"

"Just eat it."

She did what she was told. The restorative feeling rushed through her body.

"Wow…I feel great!"

"Here and take this too."

He handed her a capsule with a number on it.

"Um, what's this for?"

Vegeta looked at her.

"It has new armor in it. You looked tattered up."

Tenki blinked.

"O-Oh, um, thank you, Vegeta-Sama. I guess this is where we go our separate ways?"

Vegeta nodded. Tenki sighed in disappointment.

"Goodbye Vegeta-Sama." She walked to the edge of the lookout. "And thanks."

She jumping down, watching Vegeta fly away. She let her fall, feeling the breeze flow by her. Just before she hit the ground, she took of flying quickly.

"I bet my ship is molded up by now," she said to herself.

But was shocked to find her ship still unaged.

"Why is it still…oh yeah; I got a full years worth of training in one day."

She pulled out the capsule that Vegeta previously had given her. She gave the button a push, not knowing to throw it.

_BOOM!_

It exploded. Tenki jumped back in shock. Once the clouds cleared up, she saw a pack of Saiyan armor. Tenki blinked and picked it, sighing in relief.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"We're finally here Lord Frieza," Zarbon reported.

Frieza snickered.

"Good, now you and Dodoria go out and find Vegeta as well as any other Saiyan you can get your hands on. Bring them to me by force I hope. But I do want them alive! Is that clear?"

Zarbon bowed.

"Yes M'lord. It will be done!"

"Very good Zarbon, you are dismissed, and remember; do a good job this time and you will be forgiven for your previous mistakes."

Zarbon smirked.

"You are very merciful My Lord. It will be done."

"Indeed I am. Now go! Don't disappoint me!"

"Yes sir!"

Zarbon turned and left.

Dodoria met up with him halfway down the hall.

"So what are Frieza's orders?"

"He said for us to round up all of the Saiyan filth and bring them to him alive. Well we can have our fun with them, as long as they stay alive."

Dodoria snickered.

"I'm sure we'll have fun!"

Zarbon smirked.

"I know we will!"

They both laughed as they headed out.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Tenki removed her severely tattered armor.

"Well first a bath, then to put on the new one that Vegeta-Sama gave me."

She stepped into the water and washed herself.

'_Why do I have this creepy feeling that I am being watched?' _she thought and shuddered while she surveyed the area.

From a distance behind large boulders, Zarbon and Dodoria snickered.

"So, do ya think she's a Saiyan?" Dodoria asked.

Zarbon rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is you pink dolt! Look at her tail!"

Dodoria squinted.

"Hm, weird; she looks familiar. Say wouldn't you like to have her?"

Zarbon got a look of repulse.

"Goodness no! Look at her! She's Saiyan!"

Dodoria laughed.

"Is it because she isn't Vegeta?"

Zarbon shook his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Wouldn't you like me to know?"

Zarbon sighed in annoyance.

"Oh shut up! We have a job to do, remember?"

"Of course I do! What am I, an idiot?"

"If the scouter fits," Zarbon muttered under his breath.

Dodoria glared at Zarbon.

"What was that?"

"I said, not at all! Now lets go."

"Fine!"

They jumped over the boulder just as Tenki finished getting dressed. Tenki glanced up and saw two familiar figures. Her eyes widened in fear when they stopped close to her.

"You Bastards are still living!"

Dodoria looked shocked.

"Hey! I remember you now. You're the little rat that I was sent by Frieza to exterminate!"

Tenki smirked.

"Looks like your cockiness made you slip up."

Dodoria shook his fist at her.

"Why you little…"

Zarbon interrupted him.

"Remember Dodoria, Frieza's orders were to keep these monkeys alive."

Dodoria glared at his companion.

"That may be Zarbon but that doesn't mean we can't kick them around a bit."

Tenki laughed at them.

"The only kicking that's going to happen is by me, you morons," she mocked.

Dodoria was fuming now.

"That's the last straw!" Dodoria yelled

He looked at Zarbon for approval.

"Be my guest. But remember, don't kill her."

Dodoria grinned at Zarbon's answer then charged at her. Tenki readied herself. Dodoria started off with a gigantic blast. She easily deflected it.

"For one as cocky as you, your blasts as weak. I guess maybe its because of all the training I did with Prince Vegeta."

Dodoria glared at her.

"You little snot! You think training with that weakling would make you stronger them me? "Prince" Vegeta isn't even worth Lord Frieza's time! I don't see why we can't kill him."

Zarbon's eyes widened.

"You fool! Don't reveal lord Frieza's plans! Just finish the job!"

Tenki narrowed her eyes.

"What do you plan on doing to Prince Vegeta? Answer me!"

Dodoria laughed.

"That is none of your business!"

He flew at her. She dodged his flurry of punches and kicks with ease.

"I've seen molasses faster than you!"

"You want to see speed?" a voice from behind her asked. Before she could react, Zarbon grabbed her by the waist, threw her up into the air, caught her by the ankles, and spun her around while Dodoria charged up a blast. He spun her faster and faster. "Is this fast enough for you?" Zarbon threw her up into the air. He appeared behind her and kicked her in the side. Then he did a series of kicking and punching her at light speed. "What a miserable little monkey you are," Zarbon mocked.

He doubled his fists and smacked her downward. She spiraled down. Dodoria shot his giant blast at her just before she hit the ground. Tenki's cries echoed for miles.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Vegeta stepped into the gravity room, ready for heavy training when the earth shook.

"What the hell? Whose power level is that?" Vegeta paid close attention. Once he caught the power level perfectly, fear grew inside of him. "N-No it can't be…Zarbon and Dodoria! That must mean Frieza's here too. Damn it all!" He turned around and ran. "I could inform Kakarrot. No! I need to settle this once and for all! But first..."

He jumped and flew towards Kami's lookout.

* * *

**Tenki...**

Tenki pulled herself out of the hole in the ground, covered in blood and bruises. Her hair flowed loosely.

"You Bastards…"

Both Zarbon and Dodoria laughed.

"Not only are you a girl, you're also a pathetic monkey! Which makes you the lowest rank of a fighter," Zarbon scorned.

Tenki spit out blood.

"Don't think for an instant that I am done!"

Zarbon laughed some more.

"Don't kid yourself girl. You stand no chance against us."

Tenki sneered.

"Wanna bet?"

She proceeded to power up.

"Oh no you don't!"

Zarbon rushed up and punched her in the stomach hard enough for her armor to crack. She fell limp and lost all consciousness.

Zarbon scoffed.

"Too easy. Let's take her to Lord Frieza right away. He'll get a kick out of her."

He swung the unconsciousness Saiyan over his shoulder. They both flew away.

* * *

**Vegeta...**

Vegeta arrived ten minutes later to find a Saiyan space pod left open, traces of blood in places and Tenki's old beat-up armor.

'_What the hell happened here?' _he thought.

The Saiyan Prince glanced down and saw her blue ribbon, drenched in blood. He picked it up and tucked it into his armor. He glanced around.

"Now where to go?" He detected high power levels. "There!" he shouted.

He flew off in the direction of the energies.

* * *

**Back In Frieza's Ship…**

Zarbon and Dodoria stepped into Frieza's chamber. Zarbon announced their arrival.

"Lord Frieza, we have returned with a captured Saiyan-girl. I hope you are pleased with us."

Frieza turned around.

"Very good you two. Now leave her with me, and you go and collect Vegeta."

Both Zarbon and Dodoria bowed and spoke in unison.

"Yes sir!"

They left in an orderly fashion.

* * *

**Vegeta...**

"Dammit girl! How could you let yourself be caught by two weak, bumbling morons!" Vegeta yelled in anger.

He flew even faster. Minutes later he saw Frieza's ship at a distance. He touched down onto the ground and ran from there.

'_Last thing I need is Frieza's scouters detecting me,'_ he thought as he lowered his chi.

He slid to a halt when Zarbon and Dodoria blocked his path.

"Well well Vegeta; looks like you saved us the trouble of hunting you down."

Vegeta scoffed.

"Without your scouters, you couldn't find an insect."

Zarbon snickered at him.

"We don't need scouters anymore."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"And why is that?"

"Because we learned how to sense power levels."

Vegeta laughed at them.

"Just because you've learned to sense chi, doesn't mean you're any less of a weakling."

Zarbon chuckled.

"Cocky as usual Vegeta?"

"Not as cocky as you Zarbon."

"That girl said something similar to that."

Vegeta shook his head.

"I take it you imbeciles sunk low enough to gang up on her. Pitiful."

Dodoria pointed at Vegeta.

"Looks like you'll be coming with us Vegeta!"

Vegeta snickered.

"Not likely." Dodoria hastily charged at Vegeta. He jumped and landed a kick that went right through Dodoria. "Now Dodoria, it seems as though you're in a hurry to die!"

He ripped his foot out of Dodoria then fired his Big Bang attack at him.

"Vegeta you asshole!" Dodoria yelled as he deteriorated.

Vegeta smirked.

"One down, two to go."

Zarbon took a few steps back.

'_I must report this to Lord Frieza!'_ Zarbon thought and fled.

"Get back here coward!" Vegeta shouted. But Zarbon was gone. "Dammit he's gone," Vegeta said to himself.

* * *

**Back At Frieza's Chamber…**

Tenki's eyes slowly opened. She turned and pulled herself off of the cold metal floor, groaning in pain.

"You finally woke up. My, my, I am impressed. Normally Zarbon and Dodoria would've overdone it," an eerie voice said from the darker part of the room.

Tenki glanced around but didn't see anyone.

"Where are you?"

"Behind you," the voice said.

Tenki jolted around and saw the face of Frieza

"How can you still be alive?" she asked.

Frieza snickered.

"All will be explained when Zarbon and Dodoria bring Vegeta here."

Tenki stepped back.

"But why? What do you plan on doing with him?"

Frieza stepped closer.

"Right now, you should be more concerned with yourself than Vegeta."

A door suddenly slid open and Zarbon stepped in.

"L-Lord Frieza, sorry for the intrusion but, Vegeta is on his way as we speak!"

Frieza frowned.

"Where is Dodoria?"

"Vegeta killed him again sir!"

"Then get ready for him!"

"Yes sir!"

Zarbon left. Frieza faced Tenki.

"Now, where were we?" Tenki leaped forward and punched him in the jaw. Frieza was forced a few steps back. "Why you little…"

Tenki blasted a hole through the ceiling and jumped through it. Frieza followed. When she got to the top of the ship, she looked around.

"Where the hell am I?"

Frieza came up from behind her, balled his fists together and hit her. She was sent through a mountain. She quickly recovered and flew back.

"I was planning on eradicating you later, but thanks to your stupidity, you just shortened your lifespan. You Saiyans are so ungrateful."

Tenki glared at him.

"Why the hell should I, or any Saiyan, be grateful to you! You slaughtered our race, destroyed our home planet and killed my mother! And you expect me to be grateful to you!" she yelled, outraged.

Frieza leered at her.

"I've done more then just merely destroy your home planet."

Tenki looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Frieza snickered.

"Well to put it vaguely, I've had my share of fun with Vegeta."

Tenki thought about that for a moment. Her body suddenly fell limp when the realization hit.

"Y-You didn't?" Tenki gaped at him. "How could you do that to him!"

Frieza swaggered a finger at her.

"Now now, don't give me all of the credit. Zarbon deserves his fair now doesn't he?"

Tenki shivered, repulsed. When she regained her composure, she stared angrily at him.

"The only thing you Bastards deserve is your rightful place in Hell! Burning and writhing for a way to make the pain stop!"

Frieza glared at her.

"Your death will be slow and painful!"

* * *

**Back With Vegeta…**

Vegeta approached Frieza's massive ship. He blasted a hole right through the wall, then stepped in. Zarbon approached him.

"Zarbon! Out of my way! Or do you want to share the same fate as Dodoria?"

"Oh but Vegeta, I won't share the same fate as him. I'll kill you right here and now!"

Zarbon transformed into his monstrous form.

"Do you actually think you can beat me? Even in that state, you're still weak," Vegeta ridiculed him.

"I've gotten stronger since the last time we fought Vegeta."

"So have I."

Vegeta powered up to his Super Saiyan form. Zarbon cringed in fear.

"What's wrong Zarbon? Are you afraid of me? How ironic…"

Memories of the past abruptly clouded Vegeta's mind. He clutched his head, trying to make them go away. They slowly waved into his head…

* * *

**Flashback...**

On a far away planet, everything was ruined. Three Saiyans emerged from the rubble. The tallest spoke.

"Bwuahahaha! That was enjoyable!"

The second tallest with long, bushy hair looked at the tallest.

"Yeah and that took no time at all!"

Vegeta scoffed.

"Nappa! Raditz! Lets head back, you know how impatient Frieza is."

Raditz sighed.

"Yeah we had better get going."

"Aw, I wanted to destroy some more…" Nappa moaned.

"Oh stop your bickering Nappa. If we destroy it anymore, its resale value will be worthless!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Alright lets go," Nappa said disappointedly.

The three went back to their Saiyan pods and left.

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa arrived at Frieza's ship. When they got to Frieza, Vegeta sat on one knee.

"Lord Frieza, we have taken over planet Sotóna in 24 hours. It is ready for your use now," Vegeta said, gritting his teeth.

Frieza smirked.

"Very good you three. I am somewhat impressed. But I have to ask; Zarbon, how long would it have taken you?"

Zarbon laughed.

"A planet like that? I'd say at least half the time!"

'_Not this again…'_ Vegeta thought.

Nappa growled and charged at Zarbon.

"Why you cocky son of a-"

Vegeta stood up.

"NAPPA!"

Nappa stopped dead in his tracks, then turned around.

"But Vegeta…they," he protested.

Vegeta interrupted him.

"Never mind that, lets go. Its not worth it."

Frieza smirked.

"Not worth it eh?" Frieza asked, pointing his finger at Vegeta.

A beam shot out and went all the way through his arm. He fell on his knees and clutched it. Blood ran down and dripped onto the floor.

"Vegeta!" Raditz and Nappa called in unison.

Vegeta grunted and got back up.

"Never you mind me. Let's just go."

Frieza looked at Zarbon.

"Zarbon, why don't you escort Vegeta to his dorm. Raditz, Nappa; you leave."

Vegeta shook his head.

"I can escort myself. I know my way."

Frieza frowned.

"Would you like me to injure your other arm to match?"

Vegeta glanced away.

"No."

Frieza furrowed his brow.

"No-?"

Vegeta clenched his fists.

"No Sir, Lord Frieza."

Frieza smiled eerily.

"That's better. Now Zarbon, go accompany Vegeta."

Zarbon nodded.

"Yes my Lord."

Raditz gave Vegeta a look.

'_Be careful,'_ it seemed to say.

Vegeta glared at him.

'_I don't need your dammed sentiment,'_ it expressed.

Raditz sighed.

"Come on Nappa lets go."

The two left hesitantly. Leaving Vegeta alone with Zarbon and Frieza. Zarbon grabbed him by his injured arm and walked, forcing Vegeta to go with him.

Near Vegeta's dorm minutes later, Vegeta tried to pull his arm away, but Zarbon kept a tight grip.

"I can walk you know." Zarbon narrowed his eyes, pulled on his arm and slammed him against the wall. "Let go of me you freak!"

Zarbon glared at the Saiyan prince then dug his finger into Vegeta's open wound. He cried out in pain.

"Hare dare you speak to me like that Vegeta!" Zarbon snarled.

"Get off of me you low ranking vile Bastard!"

Zarbon dug his finger deeper into the wound. Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"I'm low ranking Vegeta? Look at yourself, you're a monkey toy to us."

Vegeta grabbed his arm.

"I belong to no one!"

He pulled Zarbon's arm away from his injured one and punched him in the face. Zarbon staggered back.

"You'll regret doing that Vegeta!"

Vegeta scoffed.

"I regret not doing that sooner."

Zarbon sprang forward. He clutched Vegeta's impaired arm tensely. He forced four of his fingers into the wound, then forced him into the wall face first.

"Vegeta you cocky fool. I will break you from your rebellion." He pinned Vegeta's free arm to the wall. "Now you cant escape!"

'_N-No! Not again!'_ he thought.

"All of your efforts to escape me were in vain, Vegeta."

Zarbon leaned forward and licked the back of his neck. Vegeta tensed up. The pit of his stomach churned.

"D-Damn you Bastard! Next chance I get, you are as good as dead. When I am done with you, you'll be begging for mercy!"

Zarbon pulled Vegeta's good arm out of its socket. The pain caused Vegeta to cry out some more.

"Now, now, Vegeta; empty threats won't do you justice."

'_D-Dammit…'_ he thought.

Tears flowed down his face. Zarbon ran his hand down his front, slit a hole in the fabric just above his pelvis and slid his hand in. Stomach bile began to build up in Vegeta's throat in sheer repulsion. Vegeta's eyesight went blurry from fearful tears and sweat. Zarbon grabbed hold of Vegeta's most sacred place, other than his tail.

"You're all mine, Vegeta. There's nothing you can do about it. Live with it."

"I-I'll see you dead yet!" Vegeta snarled back.

"This is coming from someone who's crumbling under my mercy?" Vegeta bit down onto the corner of his lip. "It'll all be over soon Vegeta, relax."

A warm stream of blood ran down Vegeta's chin. Zarbon pumped him at a steady pace at first. Vegeta's body reacted to it. Even though he wanted to turn and kill his oppressor, he dug his fingers into the wall until they bled instead.

'_I no longer have faith in life. My only reason to live from now on is to kill those Bastards!'_ Vegeta thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Raditz, was it really a good idea to leave Vegeta with Zarbon?" Nappa asked Raditz.

He sighed.

"Not really Nappa. I think I'll check on him."

Nappa looked away.

"Careful not to anger Zarbon. Remember, he is Frieza's right hand man."

"That's probably the best advice you have ever given," Raditz mocked before leaving.

Raditz walked down the hall towards Vegeta's room. (of dooooooooooooom! JK! XD)

'_I hope nothing's happening…'_ he thought.

A minute later he witnessed Vegeta dropping to the floor with Zarbon behind him, laughing. Raditz noticed a pool of blood and Vegeta's tail was severely bristled and twitching.

"What the hell is going on here?" Raditz demanded.

Vegeta looked up at him with empty eyes and shock.

"Oh, I was just having a little fun," Zarbon said nonchalantly.

"You say that likes it's nothing!" Raditz snapped at Zarbon.

"But nothing is wrong, right Vegeta?" Zarbon asked the fallen prince.

Vegeta's reply was a menacing growl.

"That just tells me that everything's wrong Bastard!" Raditz lunged at Zarbon and kicked him in the middle.

Zarbon grabbed his leg and smashed him into the metal wall. Raditz pushed himself off and blasted Zarbon in the face. Zarbon staggered back.

"My beautiful face! You'll pay for this!" Zarbon grabbed Raditz by the neck and sent him crashing into the floor, stomping his foot into his chest. Zarbon stepped back. Raditz jumped back up and punched Zarbon through the wall. The henchman stepped out of the hole and wiped the blood off his chin. "You Saiyans aren't worth the time."

He sneered and left. Raditz walked over to the Saiyan prince. Vegeta looked up at him. Raditz sighed and picked him up. Vegeta grunted in pain as he was being lifted off the cold floor. He glared at Raditz defiantly.

"I can move on my own."

Raditz rolled his eyes.

"With two busted arms? I doubt it."

"J-Just shut up!" Vegeta snapped.

Raditz opened the door to Vegeta's room and stepped in. He carefully set down the broken prince on his bed.

"I will check on you later Vegeta."

Vegeta gave him no reply. Raditz left the room. Vegeta adjusted himself onto his side, facing the wall.

'_The lot of them will suffer for this I swear it!'_

He fell asleep with that thought in his mind.

* * *

**End Flashback...**

Vegeta growled in pain and shook his head about. Zarbon laughed at him.

"Vegeta, don't tell me you're having second thoughts on killing me now?"

Vegeta suddenly regained his focus.

"I think not!"

He shot a powerful blast that instantly incinerated Zarbon.

"Rot in Hell Zarbon…"

Suddenly, the next thing her heard from outside was, "Your death will be slow and painful!"

Vegeta ran outside right away to investigate. He witnessed Frieza throwing Tenki into a nearby body of water and showering her with millions of giant blasts. Vegeta zoomed up to Frieza and punched him, square in the jaw. This distracted him, stopping the blasts. Frieza regained his balance. He looked up at Vegeta and smirked.

"Its about time you got here Vegeta. Late as always I see."

Tenki sank lower and lower into the water. The sea water went into her open wounds. She screamed out in agony, bubbles erupting from her mouth.

'_Curse the salt water!' _she thought. She swam back up to the surface as fast as possible. '_What am I to do? Frieza is too strong…'_

She sensed Vegeta up above, which motivated her to get out faster. She flew into the scene as soon as she got out, waterlogged. Frieza glanced at her.

"Well, well, well, looks like you lived after all, you worthless monkey."

Tenki glared at him, then shouted, "Shut up you cocky Bastard!"

She transformed into her Super Saiyan state. Frieza's eyes instantly widened in fear.

"You're both Super Saiyans!"

Vegeta smirked then laughed.

"That's right Frieza! Say your prayers! You're about to stare death in the face once again!"

'_Exactly how many times has Frieza died?'_ Tenki wondered.

Vegeta fired off his Galik Gun. Frieza easily dodged it. He appeared behind Vegeta and grabbed him by the hair, smashing him into a solid wall of rock. Frieza leaned in close.

"My, my, Vegeta, you sure have grown since the last time, in more ways than one. Oh how I missed you…"

Tenki gritted her teeth.

"Let…go…of…him!"

She rushed up to him and swiftly kicked Frieza upside the head. He let go of Vegeta and flew back several feet. Vegeta pulled himself out of the wall.

"Do you two think you can actually beat me?" Frieza asked, mildly raising his voice.

Vegeta scoffed.

"I don't think Frieza, I know."

Frieza launched forward, kicked Vegeta, grabbed Tenki and smashed her into him. He caught her and they both flew into the ground.

"Feh, pathetic filth."

Vegeta was the first back up.

"How did you get so strong, Frieza?" Vegeta asked. "Enlighten me."

Frieza put a hand to his mouth and snickered.

"Do you honestly think I did nothing in Hell? I was training this entire time and I discovered a new form, just as my brother did."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Vegeta-sama, what is he talking about?" Tenki asked, confused.

Frieza crossed his arms over his face.

"Get ready for…ULTIMATE POWER!"

Frieza charged up his chi, gradually changing his form, increasing in overall size. Vegeta broke into a cold sweat while Tenki trembled in fear. Protruding horns grew out of his head. A mask like appearance came to his face.

"Prepare to die Saiyans!" Frieza yelled in a deep growling voice. 

He raised his hand, palm facing up. An ominous red orb formed. He shot it at Vegetawith lightning speed. He caught it, but it forced him backwards from its power.

"Vegeta-sama!"

Tenki started to fly towards him to help when.

"Oh no you don't Saiyan!" 

Frieza grabbedTenki by the ankle. Heflew and smashed her into a mountain. Still having a grip on her ankle, he smashed her into another mountain while Vegeta was still being forced back, feet dragging into the ground, his feet digging in. He forced the orb upwards and blasted it, obliterating it. Vegeta looked around and saw Frieza smashing Tenki into every mountain in sight. Vegeta sped up and punched him in the face. Frieza lost the grip he had on Tenki. She fumbled back.

Frieza fired off his death beam at Vegeta. He smacked it away.

"Do you actually think the same thing will wok on me twice? You're a bigger fool then I thought!" Vegeta scorned.

Frieza smirked and curled his finger, the beam rushing through Vegeta's shoulder. Blood ran down it.

"D-Dammit not again!"

"Vegeta-sama are you ok?" Tenki questioned.

A huge scythe of purple energy sliced her.

"You should worry more about yourself than him, then maybe you'll live longer, though not by much," Frieza lectured.

Tenki managed to push it away but at a cost; her hands and stomach were bloodied and sliced up. She lowered herself to the ground. She fell to her knees, grasped her stomach and gagged up blood. She raised her head to see Frieza's hand in front of her, glowing a bright color. He launched a blast of cosmic proportions. She flinched and closed her eyes. Then she felt the sensation of being scooped up and carried away. When she opened her eyes, she saw an arm tightly wrapped around her with care. She looked up and saw Vegeta, looking around cautiously.

'_Vegeta...saved me?'_ she thought.

Vegeta made eye-contact wit her.

"Are you okay, Tenki?"

Eyes widening in shock, she blushed.

'_H-He called me by my name?'_

She nodded.

"But Vegeta-sama, what of your arm?"

"It'll be fine. Here, take this, you look like you need it, we wouldn't want you to be a liability." He reached into his armor and pulled out a senzu bean, handing it to her. "This is why I didn't intervene earlier, I went out and got these beans."

Tenki smiled.

"Thanks Vegeta-sama." They both ate a bean. Then Tenki got up. "So what should we do?"

Vegeta stood up as well.

"We'll attack at the same time." Tenki nodded. They both jumped out from behind a rock and dashed at Frieza, while turning Super Saiyan. Frieza caught Vegeta's punch and Tenki's kick. His tail whipped around and smashed against the both of them. They recovered quickly. Frieza stayed there and started to laugh. His laughter echoed throughout the land. "What is so funny Frieza?" Vegeta commanded.

Frieza stopped.

"Your pathetic attempts to kill me!"

Vegeta twitched.

"I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC!" Vegeta yelled 

He attacked.

"Vegeta-sama wait!" Before he could get close enough, Frieza punched him into the mountains, The summits crashed down onto him as Frieza sent a Death Ball after him. An explosion occurred in monstrous magnitudes. Tenki's eyes filled with fear. "Vegeta-sama!" she shouted.

Nothing happened. She couldn't sense his chi. Frieza laughed.

"Looks like your precious Saiyan Prince has met his end." Tenki looked down, slightly shaking. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Aw, did I make you cry?" Frieza asked mockingly.

Tenki turned towards him.

"Shut up you lizard scaled freak!" She charged at him, then, in a single punch, her whole arm ran right on through his stomach, energy coursing throughout her arm. Frieza gasped in pain. Tenki ripped her arm out then kicked him. He fell and knocked into the ground. Frieza laid there, seemingly dead. "Is he dead?" Tenki landed on the soil and warily walked up to the body.She kicked the body onto its side. Nothing happened. "Time to finish the job." 

She held out her hand and charged up. A blast shot out and totally annihilated the area. Tenki sighed in relief.

'_Now to find Vegeta-sama. I just hope he's okay.'_

Just as she was turning, a hand reached out, grabbed her by the neck, pulled and forced her againsta rock-solid wall. Tenki struggled as she stared into the ominous face of Frieza.

"H-How c-can you be a-alive?"

"Stupid little monkey, did you actually think I would die that easily? I'm going to pay you back ten-fold!" She felt something slither up and wrapped around her upper leg. Seeing Frieza's tail, she shuddered. Frieza tightened his grip on her throat, causing her to choke for air. Using his free hand, he shot it right through her upper stomach. Tenki closed her eyes in pain and retch up blood. With her free leg she kicked the lizard sharply in the side. He flinched but didn't give up his grasp on her neck. "You know Saiyan, you remind me of how pathetic Vegeta was." He ran his fingers by her thigh. "I remember how fun it was to watch him struggle within my grasp. Just as you are now." 

Shivers ran down Tenki's spine. She shook her head.

"N-No, you repugnant Bastard! You're the pathetic one. Taking advantage of a Saiyan who worked for you? You scum."

Frieza glowered at her.

"You Saiyan wench!" He lifted her up away from the wall and hit her in the face. He threw her by his tail. She rolled a few feet. Tenki managed to pull herself to her feet. Frieza pointed at her and chuckled. "Die." 

A strong death beam shot out at Tenki. Time seemed to stop. Just before it reached her a familiar blast knocked it away. Vegeta stepped in front of Tenki, his back to her. His armor was horridly dilapidated.

"Take it." He threw the last senzu bean to her, but before it got to her, Frieza blasted it, destroying the very thing that would've helped. Vegeta gritted his teeth. "YOU BASTARD!"

He ran at him and both of them commenced to battle. Tenki laid there helplessly, watching them fight, wanting to help so badly. Battle continued in the air. She pulled herself up while clutching her middle, blood running down her body. Glancing up she saw Vegeta readying his Final Flash.

"I've got to help s-some how," she murmured and managed to fly up towards the heat of battle.

Vegeta put his hands together.

"Die Frieza! FINAL FLASH!" A vast mass of energy erupted out from his hands. Frieza dodged upward at the last second making the blastmiss. "Dammit!" Vegeta cursed. It soared toward Tenki. "Tenki move!" Vegeta yelled.

Tenki put both of her hands out.

"SONIC ABSORBTION!" she yelled.

Her energy absorbed the Final Flash, doubled in power and speed, and sped toward Frieza. Frieza turned around and saw it approach. 

"What the-!"

It hit him. Frieza yelled in pain as he morphed and disintegrated until he was gone. Once everything cleared up, Frieza was nowhere to be seen. Vegeta flew up to Tenki.

"Well, Onna, I'm impressed, to say the least."

Tenki smiled.

"That's great…" 

Her eyesight blurred as she choked up blood. Everything went darkwhile she fell. She crashed into the ground and lost consciousness.

**End of Chapter 8**


End file.
